


How am I supposed to live without you

by Raquel_Marquina



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquel_Marquina/pseuds/Raquel_Marquina
Summary: A Álvitz story without spoiler. Enjoy!!
Relationships: Itziar Ituño/Álvaro Morte, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serquel Stan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Serquel+Stan).



> I am writing this story with SerquelStan from Wattpad and I really enjoy it 
> 
> I hope you too!!!

Dream first meeting (Beginning) 

Finally done with the courses for today... i can't wait to go to the hairdresser!" Itziar mentioned with a liberated smile as she exit the university with with her best friends Letizia Ramirez- Sanz and Matteo Gonzales-Perez while closing her bag properly, still going. 

In the same moment a handsome spaniard Àlvaro Garcìa was about to enter the building. He choose to go to Madrid for better studies and that meant that he had to leave all his dear friends in Sevilla, but he didn't really regret it, because Madrid was a grait, exiting city and he made friends here very fast, not knowing that his one and true love was about to meet him in this magic place. 

" Sorry I didn't see you!" a unbelievable cute, brown haired woman apologized with a unsteady voice, as the bumped into him, dropping all her stuff on the ground accidentally. Fast they started both at the same time to collect her things from the floor, stopping as their gazes meet for the first time, leaving both of them bewitched and in total awe. 

He helped her to collect all her personal things. " Thats alright" he brushed off this apologize with a broad smile and handled her her stuff. 

" Thanks for helping" she smiled and with taking her things she brushed past his bare skin of his hand and a smile flashed at her gaze. 

" Sure" he smiled and looked at her, noticing how beautiful this young woman was. 

" May this gentlemen escort me, in order not to bump in other mens on the way to the hairdresser? My friends aren't a great help with that, you know?" Itziar started flirting shamelessly with that good looking stranger and gifted him with her broadest smile, she had in store. 

Álvaro was a little bit overwhelmed by the open minded person in front of him and started to laugh shyly. " Yes of course, I don't have any courses anymore today. But you have to help me. I am knew and I don't know where everything is!" 

" Sure" the Baskin was blurting out fast and there was that sparkling in her eyes again, which bewitched him all over again and make him smile as broad and a little bit silly, just as her. 

“Let's go then!" he purposed and nearly took her hand, but moved his hand away in the last moment. 

" What are you doing in Madrid? You don't seem like a guy from Andalusia" Itziar got curious when they started to go trough the streets of Madrid and moved a little bit nearer to the Man in her age. 

“That's right, I'm from Sevilla! I moved here for better studies" he smirked friendly. 

" Welcome to the club. Sooo, what do you think? Blonde or black hair?" she asks exited and her voice got a little faster and louder because of the joy inside her. 

“i think blonde would be very nice" he admitted and wanted to say, that he liked her natural hair the most but decided that this statement was out of Question now, so he reminded silent. 

Dream end 

Slowly Itziar woke up in the arms of her secret husband Álvaro Garcìa and snugged a little bit tighter to him, because she knew that the alarm would wake her up again, which hasn't gotten off by now. 

Álvaro felt that his beautiful wife was already awake and opened his eyes, smiling at her, while greeting her with a soft " good morning" 

" I dreamed about us! About our first meeting in University!" she whispered sleepy in the ear for the south spaniard and let out a cute yawn but opened her eyes, which where filled with all the love for him. 

He smiled and had the urge to stay with her in this bed forever. She was just unreal. One of the most beautiful woman he ever met, gentle, understanding and caring and the most important thing. His one and only. His wife. " I also dreamt about the same thing" he admitted and pulled her a little bit closer to his naked body. 

" Come on we had to get up" she sighted as the alarm finally went off which interrupted the intimacy, because she wanted to follow the sign and get herself ready for the set. 

“I won't get ready, bevor I don't get a proper kiss first" he smirked 

" You are unbelievable! Tomorrow you say, I won't get up without morning sex" she rolled her eyes but leaned in with a sigh and kissed him gently. 

He though to himself that that was exactly what he will say tomorrow, while kissing her back with passion. 

" I won't get up without morning sex!" he mumbled in the hot kiss, pulling her closer, not thinking of letting her go again. 

She giggled knowing that that was going to happen. " You know that we are already late right?" she tried to say when they kissed again but failed. 

" And you are gonna love it!" he whispered in a low, deep voice in her and let his hands roam over her body. 

" I am already loving it" she answered shaking and wanted to resist him first, but recognized that she can't. She wanted, no she needed more. 

" Mama, Papa we are late" Naia his daughter and also his serial daughter screamed and was about to storm in their room. 

“Fuck" both muttered unisono knowing that they weren't wearing anything, in a hurry to trow the blanket over their naked body, realizing that they really had to get dressed for the day. 

They got ready in a blink of an eye and even manage to made it to the studio in time, where they separate each other, not to alert the others or letting them see that they where in a relationship.


	2. Capter 2

When they arrived in the studio they tried to act casual as if nothing ever happened and joined the conversation with the others. 

" Do you have a new lover Itzi? Úrsula Colbero asks grinning and looked on a specific spot on the small baskins neck. 

Itziar blushed a bit and tried to cover it. " Uh no... I burned myself accidentally with the ironing." she tried to lie but can't gold back her red cheeks out of shame. Álvaro saw what's happening and chuckled silently. 

" You can tell us the truth though. Because I don't see that your hair is straightened" Úrsula mentioned and closed the gab between her and Itziar to be nearer to the spot she was looking at. 

" I tried to straighten my hair yesterday but it didn't work out and i burned my skin, so it is curly now" she denied it. 

Meanwhile also Álvaro didn't look like, as if he really got ready in the morning. His hear was a mess and gave the guys the opportunity to start asking questions. 

" I guess it was a hot night yesterday hmm? Tell us everything. With whom, where and how often" Pedro asked and laughed nearly exited. 

Without saying anything Álvaro though back at yesterday night and how he and Itziar brought themselves to the peak of pleasure several times and how he managed to let her cum 10 times in a row. 

He got turned on, just at the though at it and blushed a little bit but managed to brush it of with a shy laugh. 

For his luck Jesus came in the room with a " Estàis ahi ?" and managed to create a silence in the room, bevor he gave them the scripts for today. 

" You don't even have to play" Itziar whispered in the ear of Álvaro when she figured out that there was a sex scene between them included, but tried to get not too much exited. 

" If you say so" he smirked and hold himself back in gifting her with a small, loving peak on her lips.

" I know you... I bet you get hard just by the though of making love to me" she grinned and couldn't help but to tease him in public. 

He tried the best to act normal but it was simply to much for whims he whispered to her:" When we finish with the filming today, in the evening I will fuck you so hard that you will see stars tonight" he whispered with a deep voice full of passion wich made Itziar shiver out of lust. 

With that he got ready. 

" What a promise" she though to herself and got also ready for the first scene which included waring a black Dessous under a bathrobe. 

He smirked and had to turn away from her sight. He wanted the time to go faster even though they didn't even start filming yet. 

" Cut" Jesus said and they got in position for that scene. 

They had really struggles to keep their relationship a secret and a few times they nearly moaned each others names instead of Sergio or Raquel.

Álvaro just wanted to be alone with her, so he whispered: " Come to my room, but don't let anybody see you" and left first.

" Soo, what do you want?" she asks when she enters the room a few minutes after him. 

He looked at her, with a slight disbelieve, not knowing if she was joking or serious. " What do I want? You know how hard you made me right? It was so difficult not to moarn your name during filming, because you where looking soo hot! And what I want, is to fuck you in delirium" he explained with a shaky lustful voice.

" I though we where just colleagues" she teased him and went slowly in his direction grinning dirty. 

" I love you way too much for that and I guess I made that perfectly clear last night" he ruffled deeply and grapped her waste rudly making her nearly drop. 

" Perfectly clear! But i would love If you prove it to me ones more" she teased him, knowing that he was on the edge of his control, taking a seat astride on him, feeling his length with her clit.

He started biting and sucking her neck, leaving more, some small, some big, red purple marks.

" Take me... take me" she nearly begged in a quiet voice, fully in heaven and clung tighter to him. 

" Your wish is my command" he grinned and took off her clothes fast before entering her in a swift move, groaning when he realized how ready she was for him. 

" The wall! Take me against it" she ordered through gritted teeth and tried not to moarn. 

He slammed her against the wall, pounding into her in a fast rhythm and kissed her deeply in order to hold off their moarns. 

In some sense they just can't held their arousal back anymore and Itziar started to scream with every trust in a high pitched voice helpless and with a blurry mind. 

He gently replaced his lips with his hand in order to silence her, even though he couldn't really focus what was happening from all the ecstasy he was feeling. 

Her breath was too sweet against his hand, so that he decided to kiss her deeply again, while going more faster than before, letting them loose their mind slowly together.

" Mi Amor... i am soo close" he whispered out of breath and tried to keep his control for her pleasure.

" Lets come together" she smiled and deepened the kiss even more.

He got even faster and moaned sweetly against her lips, making her go mad.

" maite zaitut latztana" Itziar whisperd loving in bask and together they went over the edge. 

" Y yo a ti, mi amor" he whisperd and they understood each other, even though they where confessing their love to each other in different languages, perfectly well, There was no need to add something. It was just them and their love bubble around them. 

" You know we didn't use protection right?" she managed to get over her lips between heavy breaths with a shaky voice, looking into his eyes completely in love. 

" Fuck, I am sorry" he confessed and looked at her with guilt.

" Sorry for what?" she blurted out a way to fast, not knowing how to confess to him that she indeed wanted another child despite their age.

" For not pulling out! I mean... I would love to expect another toddler, especially with you, but we should have discussed it before acting brainless. I don't even know if you want another child." he started to explain himself. 

" I can't imagine something sweeter! But for that, I guess we have to practice a little bit more. I hardly doubt that we will succeed after one time!" the small Baskin woman cut him off with a soft kiss and looked at him with admiration. 

" I don't think that's a big problem for us, is it?" he asks jokily and laughed his sweet, small laugh, hugging her protective and in love.

" No, I don't guess so!" she whispered and leaned into his torso, closing her eyes, not believing the conversation they where having now. " So we are trying to made a old woman like me pregnant again? This is madness you know!" she started to giggle but can't hold back her excitement any longer and placed her hand over her flat belly, even though she was fully convinced about the fact that there was nothing in there now. 

" To me you aren't old, but simply the most gorgeous woman i've ever met" he laughed and also placed his hand over hers on her belly making her smile broader then before. 

" And you are the most gorgeous man I've ever met" she confessed loving and kissed him lightly again, when there was a knock at the door.

" Hide, I will open it" she whispered and started dressing himself, for the person in front of his door.

" I can hear you both clearly Itziar and Álvaro. And I overheard all! More than i wanted if I am honest. So she can stay on your lap if she want, but please let me in" Pedro Alonso begged for a reason the south Spanish man didn't know which let him get embarrassed, but he let his colleague in anyway when they where dressed. 

" Thank you. I guess this call is important for you. It's from the hospital in Barcelona" he said and handled the phone over to the married couple. 

Álvaro took the call and expected a normal conversation. But when he heard what happened, he stopped breathing for a moment and sat down even more.

" What happened latztana? What happened?" Itziar asked worried and grapped his upper arm, to give him comfort and to make him speak at the same time.

" Fercho, he had an car accident! he is unconscious" At the other side of the line is a doctor" he whispered and handled her the phone.

Pedro decided to leave them alone for a moment and walked out of the room, while he overheard that Itziar had to identify herself, the same as Álvaro did.

The afternoon went by very slowly and everyone could see the distress of the couple between shooting the scenes.

The last scene they where shooting was the one where Palermo made a lecture about sex, homosexual and both of them where shaking their head unisono even when they were not supposed to do so.

" You know what's grait? The immense orgasims woman can achieve. They can cum for hours... and 10 times in a row. and they can experience multiple orgasims" Itziar interrupted the lecture of him furiously, not realizing that she was not following the script anymore. 

Álvaro tried to act as if nothing was wrong, but cuckled a little bit at her words, knowing that he was the man she was talking about.

But then he realized what a big mistake he made when everyone was looking at him.

" Profesor" Úrsula shouted exited and started to laugh 

"Too much information hermanito thanks" Pedro added dryly and cough a little bit, before looking between them with wide eyes.

This was the moment when he realized that he really fucked up and prayed that nobody would ask questions.

"Guys we really nailed that scene. Álvaro, Itziar you two where totally in character. Congratulations" Pedro helped them immediately and patted the south spaniard shoulder after the scene was over.

" Year I tried my best!" he smiled.

" I think I am returning home!" Itziar announced, making a excuse for her and her husband to leave the set.

" Why don't I take you there?" Pedro offers and intend to leave this place with them.

" Why do you want to take us Pedro?" Itziar asks and looked surprised but can't hold back her shiver because of the fear that her little boy don't survive and also Álvaro was not in the condition to drive from Madrid to Barcelona, because of the fear for their son. 

So it was clear that this was a command to murder them both if Pedro wouldn't offer to drive.

" I don't want you to die. Let's go then" he smiled at them, knowing that it was something important.

" Did someone of the others see you?" the Baskin asks but was relieved when her colleague shook his head.

" Do you want to leave Naia by my wife Letizia? I don't know what happened but for sure it's nothing pleasend" he offered whispering and looked to them.

" So what's the deal between you two?" he was curious not knowing if he should believe that they are in love for real or not

" What do you mean? Which deal?" the small woman asks and her voice was curious.

" I heard you this afternoon. So you don't have to hide anything from me. What's going on between you two" he asks

" We will tell you after we got rid from that little monster with very long ears" Itziar promised and smiled at him, while snugging more to Álvaro.

"Do you mind to stay here for that night with this nice lady?" she asks Naia when they finally arrived at Pedros home and took her by the hand to introduce her to Letizia, before they said both goodbye to her daughter.

Naia smiled and left with Pedros wife in their house.

" Returning to the main topic. Whats that between you two?" asks Pedro the moment they entered the car again.

Álvaro asks his wife for approval and took her hand softly.

Loving Itziar nodded and took her bracelet with her rings which she hid in her pocket every time, before she showed Pedro her engagement and her wedding ring, while placing them on their right place on her right ring finger.

" We have known each other from university and since than we fell in love very deeply. Due to personal reasons we decided to keep it a secret. Even when we are married and despite the fact that we have 2 kids." he started to explain to his colleague and still held her hand.

" Well... I think you forgot our fight when we where like 24-25 jears old. The time I got pregnant with Fercho and we seperated for a few years" she interrupted him softly but eager and looked back at Pedro

He was shocked and didn't really knew what to say. 

" I didn't forgot... I was very, very much in love also in this period of our lives" he whispered back gently.

" Even though Naia is not my daughter" she said and had a little bit bit of bitterness in her eyes and her voice.

Pedro tried to act as if nothing happened and continued driving.

" Álvaro you know that Naia is my daughter in my heart" Itziar whispered and added, " don't ever doubt another thing!" while stroking his hair.

He looked at her with a smile now and kissed her fastly not wanting to make Pedro feel awarded.

" Oh come on... your love is unbearable! How do you manage to stay in love that much with each other?" Pedro complained and gave them the permission to be themselves around him.

" When I met her, I knew she was the one and only for me! And I was right. She is still my everything" he smiled broadly. 

" How sweet. I am not going to say anything ok! But why are you keeping it a secret?" he asks courious. 

" Itzi could you tell him?" Álvaro asks and didn't wanted to answer the question.

" It started all with my parents who wanted a bask man for me and didn't respect Álvaro. I didn't even speak from Naia who they didn't accept as a granddaughter. This was the first blow when we got together again. And we just wanted to keep our relationsship out of public because it destroyed so many couples. And I can't bare to loose him again" she opens up to her colleague.

" Oh I am sorry that must be terrible" Pedro confessed and looked at them and back at the road again. 

" You will never loose me again. I promise! I love you... don't forget that!" he promised his wife and pulled her more against his torso.

" I don't want to loose you again! Not you, not Fercho" she whispered and a tear rolled down her cheek.

" Everything will be alright I promise" he tried to calm her and wiped the tear away.

" What happed this afternoon?" Pedro asks finally and looked at them for a longer time.

" You mean, why we are going to the hospital in Barcelona?" Itzi asks friendly.

" Jes!" he confessed and looked at them

" Well our son got involved in a car accident and is unconscious. We don't really know what happened so we want to check if everything is fine" Álvaro explained to him and smiled sadly.

" Pedro, take care!" Itziar suddenly screamed but it was to late and they crushed in a big truck with all their speed they had with no way to escape this nightmare. They heard each other scream and everything went blank and black...


	3. Capter 3

2 Months after the accident 

The first thing Álvaro saw after he was aware of his surroundings again, was the cold white wall of a hospital and that he was lying in a bed and was, in this case not a visitor, but a patient. 

" Oh dios mio" he groaned and let his hand rest on his hurting forehead, while he tried to remember what happened. 

He tried to look around but he was too weak for that at that time. He also couldn't remember how he got here or what really happened. 

He saw a person, which head was more insured as his, everything covered in cushions and bandages, not knowing if she was familiar to him or not. 

He tried the best to remember anything but in the end he passed out again from too much pressure.

3 months after the accident 

" Daddy, Daddy, Daddy wake up please!" the high pitched voice from his daughter Naia begged, teary for him to wake up, but was shushed by another, deeper, familiar voice he could recognize as Fernandos, who tried to get his half-sister out of the room, not to cause too much noise. 

" Naia!" he whispered and tried to make himself noticeable, knowing that his body was barely strong enough to lift himself up, but to his luck his daughter had heard him.

" You are awake daddy!" she squealed and hugged him tight, while Fernando also went a little bit nearer to him, both with tears in their eyes. 

" Dad I am ok since 3 months now!" he mentioned with sadly and placed himself on the edge on the bed, taking the hand of his father, looking in his eyes with a smile. 

" How is Pedro?" he asked worried, after he realized that he was in coma and refused to believe that Itzi got harmed or much worser was in coma and didn't woke up by now. 

" Pedro was the only one, who survived without coma from you three. But mum... mum... i mean you can... you do remember mum right?" he asked a little bit worried and suddenly fear build up in the oldest son of them and in the south spaniard. 

" How can i not! How is Itzi? How is she?" he asks fearful and tried to sit up, which he manage. But he got pushed back on the mattress from his son again. 

" mum didn't wake up by now. The doctors had less hopes with you waking up, but with her... they don't think she will wake up again! They just don't turned off the machines, because of our baby brother or sister, wich is completely healthy!" he tried to hold his tears back, but it was nearly impossible. His fears and his love for his mother was too much, to overplay his feelings. 

This was the moment when Álvaro can't hold back his own tears, so that he also start to cry, which alert his oldest son, who knew that he should get rest and stay calm. 

In this moment the doctors entered the room and he hid his sadness and fears under his face mask when they startet to control everything on him, asking him questions and also repeated, that it was not likely that Itzi will wake up again when he asks about her. 

During all this he managed to keep a straight face, but only until they left the room again. This was the moment when he broke again and let his tears flew barer less over his cheeks. 

Now, after he had seen his insured wife, it was almost unbelievable that she would ever open her eyes again. Her head wrapped in bandages and cushions, her face pale and full off screeches, her eyes closed gently and the marks of his love for her long gone. Only her swollen baby bump was bulging the blanket, for sure that if you remove it and her clothes, you can find every rip with good sight. 

He just hoped that she would wake up again, against all the statements from the doctors.

" Who took care of you two guys... and how... how got she pregnant again?" he managed to form proper, important thoughts, which included his children and money. But first his children! 

They seem that all his kids where well and that calmed him a little bit.

" AAmmm.... you don't ask us that? right dad? You should know that better than us... I mean after the amount off time you did it together! Long sleepless nights I swear!" his son twinkled, making his father blush hard, before he let enter Letizia and Pedro with " you can come in guys" and made him clear that they cared for their children. 

For the first moment he didn't even blame Pedro for the accident but was just glad that he took care for their children.

" I don't know how to thank you!" he whispered when Pedro stepped to his bed and greeted him. 

" Just get well soon again! Everybody misses you two!" the smaller man smiled and added with a delay " I am so sorry for causing the accident. I really didn't meant too" he tried to apologize but failed. 

" When she won't get up again, it's your fault and you now it! It's your fault damn it! She is pregnant!" Álvaro told him, with a hardend voice, his eyes colder and hurtful.


	4. Capter 4

Pedro didn't know how to respond so he just nodded sadly and took all the fault at him.

" It's your fault!" he gritted trough clenched teeth and now he was angry, sitting up knowing that out could harm him but for Itzi he would do everything. And when it meant that he had to face Pedro for that in anger.

" I am so sorry. If I could I would choose to lay here instead of her!" he said honestly and also his eyes told Álvaro that he wasn't lying to him. 

" Are you crazy mi amor? his wife asked worried and took his hand hand strongly as if she wanted to say that she was also there and that she needed him.

" I mean everything of what I said. I should have been the one being in coma not her! I drove the car for fucks sake!" he said with impatience and looked to his wife now.

While they started a discussion about that they need each other, Álvaro managed to took so much self control over his body that he sat up, starting to stroke his wife, which was in reach for him, because their beds where very near to each other, finally beeing able to rest his hand on her stomach to feel their baby.

" I think it's better if we go home!" Pedro whispered to his wife and was about to take the hand of her gently, trying to end that argument.

" No you stay. You damn stay and look at her! Look at her condition you caused! Look at her!" he was nearly on his edge but not wiling to pass out again, forcing Pedro to stay in the hospital.

" I will stay. But, mi amor, you should go home." he insisted and wanted to kiss her goodbye, but saw the look from his friend and forced himself to leave it this time in the last minute, not to let his anger and sadness to rise even more. 

She nodded understanding and ask Naia if she wanted to join her. 

The girl agreed and goodbye to her father and her "mother", following the woman who took care the last tree months of her.

" Goodbye my little one, i'll miss you!" Álvaro whispered when he hugged his little girl goodbye, promising her, that he would be well soon.

Pedro sat down with him still feeling very guilty.

" Don't make such a face. You have a wife who loves you! And I HAD one too. Tell me... how should I ever life without her?" he asked a rhetorical Question to his friend and was close to tearing up in front of Pedro bu pulled himself together in the last minute.

He still don't wanted to believe that the chances for her to wake up where as low as zero. She has to wake up!

" I am sure she will wake up. You just has to believe in it! We also believed in a miracle when you where in coma! And you woke up! And so will she! And i am sure with your care and love she will be healthy in a blink of an eye" he tried to courage his friend and sat down at his bed to look at both of them.

Touched from his words Álvaro started to let himself be himself around him and let the tears be, shaking uncontrollably and he recognized that it was kind of good to cry for him. To cry for his wife and his best friend, for his love! 

Suddenly he felt small feets smaking furiously against his hand which rested on her stomach, realizing that he upsetted the baby in her, which could probably be bad for Itzi. 

" Hey little one... heyheyhey... everything is fine. Don't give mommy such a hard time ok? she really needs all the strength she can get!"he tried to calm down for their sake and started to talk with his unborn child for the first time calm and sweetly, conduing to stroke her belly loving.

Pedro just could smile at the sight in front of him.

" It's reacting... omg it's reacting! It's getting calmer too and feels save around me!" he whispers softly and started to smile a bit as the kicks faded.

" You are gonna be parents again!" Pedro also smiled at this sight because he knew that the baby was completely healthy and was just overwhelmed by the amount of love and tenderness from Álvaro in the first moment.

" To be a parent is a amazing thing!" the spaniard agreed and looked to Pedro almost smiling and forgiving.

" How much Money do we have until we can't afford life anymore?" he suddenly remembers their actual situation which where not really the best, not knowing if they even have one cent more to afford their family life.

" I got it covered! You don't have to worry about that!" he smiled and surched his face for approval.

" We have two children. Don't say you didn't touch our money at all this three months" the spaniard tried to resist the though that, that man in front of him just saved his family and himself.

" That was the least what we could have done. And we did!" he smiled and wasn't sure how Álvaro was going to react.

" And the hospital..." he started to form a new speech but got cut off from his friend. " I covered it. Just do yourself a favor and try to recover!" he begged and hoped that his friend would follow his pleading.

" Thanks" he whispered and entwined his hand, indeed sleepy and very much exhausted with Itziar's bevor lying back in his own bed and closing his eyes, realizing that Pedro stayed in the room, when he started to drift into sleep.

In the middle of the day the machines from Itziar started beeping very loudly, alerting both of them, not knowing if this was a good sign or a bad one. 

And there was nothing they could do to help her.


	5. Capter 5

Everything is ok with your wife. In fact she woke up!" a doctor came to Álvaro and Pedro , in front of Itziars bed and conjured a smile on the faces of both of their mens.

" Mi amor... how are you feeling? I am so glad that you are alive!" whispered Álvaro when Itziar came with the bed, looking at him, expecting a " It has to go on latztana" or a " I feel as if a truck rolled over me latztana" but he expected that she recognized him and gave him a response. 

Itziars sight: 

She woke up tired and with a strong nausea and was taken to a normal bedroom after the doctors checked on her, obviously happy with her health at that moment, not knowing what's going on anymore when a man nearly rushed to her calling her "mi amor" asking how she was feeling and repeating many times how glad he was that she was alive.

" How I got in the hospital? What happened and who are you?" she was exhausted and confused and unbelievable ill, not recognizing that man at all. 

" You don't recognize me?" he seemed seriously shocked and had to clear his throat, before turning to her again, apparently not really knowing what he should say to her.

" I am sorry sir, but no!" she apologized, in a way which was too formal, too reserved and too cold hearted, to even think that she was feeling something for him or to even know that she was his wife.

" Don't say sorry... it's ok! What do you remember Itziar?" he whispers her formal name to nat to overwhelm her, not believing that she had indeed a memory loss, even when all signs where there.

" I remember that i am Itziar Ituño, that i am a from Spain and that I am 45 years old!" she explained and didn't know how the stranger in front of her would react.

" Itziar Ituño Martinez !" he pressed between his teeth and a unbelievable hurtful expression appeared on his face, now really knowing that she didn't remember anything. Not him, not her kids, not. that her real name was Itziar Ituño Martinez - Garcìa. 

He left the room speechless after a lame excuse to her, but he just had the urge to leave the room and to be on his own. 

The doctors entered the room to control the health of Itziar after Álvaro surched help from them and when they came out again, their face was full of hurt and pity, so Álvaro didn't need another explanation. 

" But how? " he asked and his face was totally in horror while he looked at the closed door, where his wife was behind it.

" She suffered from a pretty big head trauma and you can tell yourself lucky that she woke up again. She will get her memory back little by little when you have enough patience and when you give her all your care and love. Maby you start with introducing yourself to her! " he was confident and smiled at him.

" But i am a stranger to her!" Álvaro was more than insecure but knew that he would fight for her heart a 1000 times more if it was necessary and because of that he entered the room again.

" How are you feeling?" he asks softly and took a seat on her bedside, realizing that she wasn't the only one which was tired. But he would stay awake for her sake.

" I am feeling more or less ok, now that I threw up! But I guess that's normal in this stage of pregnancy. You where the one who called me "mi amor" right? So can you tell me, who is the father of this child in my stomach? And Maby who I am?" she asks, searching for help from him, so that he immediately knew that she knew already that she was pregnant.

" I am Álvaro Garcìa. Your husband since 10 years. we have two kids and we are soo much in love that we wanted another child, despite of our age. And we succeeded from one afternoon. Yes... i am the father of this child! Vor 3 Months we had a very bad car accident and from then we where in coma. And even if I don't remember me, I still love you and I will ever love you! More than everything!" he smiled loving.

" Wow.... I don't really know what to say. I will for sure try to remember things, but I can't say for sure! But I can say for sure that I love our little ones endlessly. Even though I know about him since a few hours!" she apologized and moved her hand to her stomach to demonstrate her love for her unborn child which makes him smile even more.

" Don't rush yourself. i will wait for you forever!" he promised and in his eyes Itziar could see that he actually meant what he said. 

" Do you remember when I am allowed to go home?" she was curious and popped herself a little bit up on her elbows to focus better on his words. 

" We just woke up. I guess we will stuck in her for a while now!" he laughed at her impatience. In her, she was the old Itzi and that was the only important thing. 

" If you want I can tell you a little bit from our life until we can get home!" he offered and a smile appeared on her face, even though she was a little bit tired.

" With pleasure! So how did we met?" was her first curious question while waiting for his answer, almost too impatient. 

" We met at university, when you bumped into me per accident. Than you asked me if I can protect you from bumping into other mens on the way to the hairdesser" he tried to explain their first meeting as good as possible and even though he has to chuckle a hurtful expression grew on his face. 

" I dreamt about us.... about the first time we met!!" this was the phrase she told him the last day before the accident when she woke up in his arms, still knowing who he was to her. Still loving him.

" That sounds cute!" she laughed and for him it was still the sweetest melody on earth.

" We hooked up very fast and short before you graduated you got pregnant. It wasn't planned and we where very happy about it!" he continued and wasn't sure if she wanted to hear that. 

" So I have more children. I must have really loved you!" she realized and looked at him with a soft expression, not knowing why she trusted this man immediately.

"We where inseparable! Yes you are right, we have two children. You are the mother of the older boy, called Fernando, but we call him Fercho and you are the stepmother of our little girl Naia. But you never grew tired to convince to me that she is your girl in your heart. And Hell we where in love...In the morning, before we went to work..." he wanted to start but was still so damn unsure, about what to say or not.

" That sounds like a dream. But tell me more about our work!" she was eager to learn more about her life with him and the two kids. 

" We where both actors. Our last project was the Netflix TV Show "Money Heist" from Netflix, originally called " La casa the papel". If you want we can watch it together and maybe that brings you back memories!" he says softly and waited for her agreement. 

" Aah... you know, even when we where husband and wife before, I don't want to force you to keep this marriage. I don't want you to stay my wife just because it was like this before. If you want, we can divorce. It will break my heart, because I don't even know how to live without you anymore. Without falling asleep on your side with you in my arms, without waking up beside and force you in a good morning kiss the first thing in the morning which turns out that we are loving each other, before we even leave the bed! But if you want it, I won't stop you! Because if we stay married, it should be because you love me as much, as I love you!" he whispers and even when his heart cried no, he knew all he wanted was her to be happy. 

With or without him...


End file.
